


I Love You (12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hello, Can you do a 12th doctor imagine (peter capaldi)? Female reader and doctor are in a relationship(in love) and they are in the tardis and The doctor starts opening up and then it gets smutty and stuff. And bill walks in and doctor get mad. (Don’t have to add that bit if you are uncomfortable) Then reader calms him down. Bit more smut, then gets really fluffy? Thanks xxx”





	I Love You (12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m positive that I have failed you with this fic and I apologize immensely for that but as I said way long ago when I accepted to write this: I CAN’T WRITE SMUT. I’m very bad at it. So I just sorta implied it. I’m so sorry for everything you’re about to read.

 

You were hunched over, hands on your knees, trying to catch your breath.

Life with The Doctor was never an easy one, all the running began to wear on you, but you wouldn’t trade anything for it. You’d met him several years ago, quite on accident, while he was working at a university as a professor and you’d been running with him ever since. At some point during all the running you’d fallen in love and starting dating, which was an odd sensation given his modest romantic capabilities but you made it work.  

 

You broke out laughing as you watched The Doctor breathing just as heavy as you.

“What?”

“You look  _ridiculous_ , panting like a dog.”

“You don’t look much better,” he pointed out and straightened up. “Are you alright?”

“We almost died- ‘ _course_ I’m alright.”

“ _You_ almost died,” he corrected you.

“Eh,” you shrugged your shoulders.

 

You stretched your sore muscles and looked over at the old alien. He was standing very still and stared at you over the TARDIS’s control console. With his intense glare and furious eyebrows, that stare could make demons run and it has; but not you, you never ran from him.

“What is it this time?”

“You almost  _died_.”

“I think we’ve established that, dear,” you walked up to him and slipped your arms around his waist. “Why’re you mad at me?”

“ _You. Almost. Died_. I couldn’t live with myself if you had.”

“Oh  _Doctor_ -”

“I just,” he sighed, “don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Then don’t leave me behind,” you smiled smugly.

“I was trying to protect you.”

“I can protect myself.”

“I know you can, but let me do it please.”

“Do  _what_ , Doctor?” you purred.

“(Y/n),  _please_ ,” he snapped. “I was  _scared_.  _Me!_ ”

“I, I’m sorry,” you blinked up at him. He looked shaken, actually no, he  _was_ shaking. You could feel it. “I didn’t, I  _don’t_ mean for things to get out of hand. I don’t mean to be so  _stupid_ … You know I love you more than the stars, sweetheart. I’d never do that to you on purpose.”

 

He slowly wrapped his arms around you as your breathing and heart rate began to become more rapid.

“I love you.”

“God, I’d hope so.”

“…Look, I’m  _trying_ here-”

“Sorry, sorry, keep going,” you gave him your best smile.

“I love you… I, I want-”

“ _Yes?_ ” you leaned into him and blinked innocently, knowing full well where this was heading.

“I, I-” he stuttered.  _God, he was adorable_.

 

“Oh, damn it,” you gave up and closed the gap between you, angling your face to align your lips with his.

At first the kiss was small, gentle and very meaningful. But then it grew bigger and more intense. Hands flew through hair and grasped at one another. He tasted tentatively with his tongue as he traced it across the bottom of your lip. The caress of his lips seemed much softer this time compared to others. Soon you were swallowing each other making the kiss even more intense.

 

“ _Oi! Doctor!_ ” You both jumped away from each other. “When I said I wanted to see weird alien things, that is  _not_ what I had in mind.”

Bill Potts, a more recent addition to the TARDIS, stood at the door, hands on her hips, staring at the two of you.

 

“What are you doing? You can’t just  _walk_ into a box that doesn’t belong to you!” The Doctor quickly composed himself and immediately set out to scold Bill.

“You parked it in  _my_ bedroom!” she huffed.

“I did?” he walked over to the monitor and squinted. “Oh, I did.”

“You have  _other things_  on your mind, eh?”

“Oh, get out.”

“Fine,” she laughed and held her hands up in surrender, “just move your box, it’s blocking my door.”

“Whatever,” he waited until she was out of sight before sending the TARDIS off again. 

 

“There. MACS0647-JD. That ought to do it.”

“Bit excessive don’t you think?” you raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t want anymore interruptions,” he walked up to you. “Now, where were we?”

“You were just about to say something sexy then carry me down the hall.”

“Sexy?” he chuckled and then whispered close to your ear. “Alright then, _I want to touch all of you_.”

“And what’s stopping you, old man?”

“…Don’t call me that when I’m trying to be sexy.”

“Sorry,” you laughed as he picked you up in his arms.  “So my room or yours?”

“Which ever one shows up first.”


End file.
